Call it a Date
by Bojack727
Summary: Following the battle with Pain, Naruto thinks about Hinata's confession. After a talk with his sensei, he decides to go for it and ask Hinata out on a date. ...But will the date go smoothly for the two? Naru/Hina, and other pairing to come.
1. Chapter 1

I decided it was time for me to do a nice light-hearted Naruot/Hinata romance. I'm a huge fan of the series and I've been reading the manga for years. I'm a big fan of this pairing and of Hinata in general.

I've taken a few liberties with the story, so this might be considered slight AU

Kakashi became the 7th Hokage. Tsunade eventually awoke from her coma, but has effectively retired to focus on her medical work. Madara (aka Tobi) and the remaining Akatsuki are the main threat at the moment- so the five Kages are busy with the "Great Ninja Alliance" in case war breaks out.

* * *

**CALL IT A DATE**

**Part I:  
**"**The Invitation"**

Hinata Hyuuga was on her way back home from her latest mission. The dark-haired kunoichi felt pleased- things had gone surprisingly smooth for the group. With Kurenai-Sensei on maternity leave, Hinata and her two teammates (Kiba and Shino) had been lead by various stand-ins.

However, efforts were being made to get them a more permanent leader- as it was likely that Kurenai would not be coming back for some time... Especially when considering that her child had the blood of the Sarutobi Clan in it. Still, they had been fairly shocked to find out that their new captain was in fact Anko Mitarashi!

The former exam proctor-turned Cell Leader had something of a reputation... Though thankfully, she had proven to be a competent (if not somewhat eccentric) leader. The four of them had been assigned to act as bodyguard for a messenger with a special diplomatic message that was to be delivered to the leaders of Sand.

Hinata blushed, recalling what had happened when they first found out. Anko had walked up to Hinata and stared at her for a moment with a strange look in her eyes. Then, she hooked and arm around the shy girl's shoulders and leaned in close to her.

The strange Jounin then looked downward- directly at Hinata's chest, then back up at her with a creepy grin on her face. Anko then whispered the words that had made her turn dark red...

"_Lucky! I wish I'd had such nice breasts when I was your age!"_

Mercifully, her two male teammates hadn't heard the remark. Still, that hadn't made it any less embarrassing for her! After that, Anko began their mission briefing as if nothing odd had happened. Hinata guessed that it was her tendency to say things like that that had delayed her transfer for as long as it had...

"_How could such an unorthodox person like her have become a Jounen...?"_ Hinata wondered silently to herself as she walked along.

Hinata then reminded herself that Anko had been one of the many people victimized by Orochimaru when she was younger... Yet she never used the curse mark as a crutch- she stood on her own feet and became stronger!

"_Yes, that was why she was a Jounin!"_ Hinata thought, suddenly feeling a sense of pride in having Anko as their leader.

By this point, Hinata was almost back to the Hyuuga Estate... when she heard a familiar boisterous voice calling out to her.

"Hinata! Hey, Hinata- wait up!"

She turned around in time to see Naruto sprinting towards her with a big smile on his face. Well, he was almost always smiling, but that was beside the point. She came to a halt, allowing the orange and black clad ninja to close in on her.

He stopped before her and folded his arms behind his head. "So Hinata, I was wondering..."

**.o.o.o.**

Naruto Uzumaki had just returned from his mission...

Konan, now the acting leader of the Rain Village, had promised to help Konoha in any way possible against the Akatsuki. Rain signed a treaty with Leaf... and as a gesture of goodwill, Konoha sent supplies and equipment to help strengthen the Village. Aside from a few minor attempts by some cut-rate bandits, there hadn't really been any serious trouble along the way.

The real issues was having to get used to working with their 'Other Captain' again... Since Kakashi had been talked into becoming the Seventh Hokage, Yamato had started leading them again- though this time, it was on a more permanent basis...

It wasn't as if he had anything against Yamato-Sensei. The guy was certainly more punctual than Kakashi had ever been. And he was nice enough. (except when he broke out his "scary face"!) It was just weird getting used to the idea that the guy who had led them since the inception of Team Seven wasn't there any more...

Naruto paused and shook his head. _"No... we haven't technically been Team Seven since I was thirteen... and that was almost four years ago... wow!" _Naruto thought to himself.

Aside from himself (a Toad Sage who specialized in shadow-clones and Wind-style attacks) and Sakura (a Medic who also happened to be able to knock down trees with her bare hands), there was Sai (former "Root" Operative who fought with his unusual Ink-Style) and Captain Yamato (a former ANBU who possessed the First Hokage's trademark _Wood-Justsu_).

...So only two out the four originals remained. Still, he couldn't obsess over the past forever. And it wasn't fair to his new teamate and Captain to view things through a misty lens of nostalgia.

Besides, he needed some serious advice... from a another guy... preferably an older guy with some experience... and most importantly, an older guy who's experience extended beyond the realm of the Icha-Icha series!

After they got back from the mission, he'd asked Yamato if the two of them could talk in private... He'd even gone so far as to say that it was a "guy thing" and he needed some advice. Yamato had been silent for a moment, then agreed!

**.o.o.o.**

Yamato had been taken back by Naruto's candid request. So much so, that he hastily agreed to talk with him about it... The former Black-Ops turned Cell Leader made his way towards the spot he'd agreed on with Naruto. He wasn't even sure if he was qualified for this sort of things... but Naruto had appealed to him as a fellow member of the male gender, so he felt that it was important that he do his best!

Yamato touched down near where Naruto was- seated on a rock near a tree. The dark-haired man steeled himself as he began. "So, Naruto... what do you want to talk about?" He asked, making sure to sound as much at ease as possible.

Naruto looked at him with a surprisingly somber expression. "Yamato-sensei, there's something I wanted to ask your advice on..." He began. The older ninja could discern the unease in both his voice and body language. "...You see, there's this girl... and I thinking about asking her out..."

Yamato didn't know weather to feel relieved or even more worried. On one hand, this wasn't a life-threatening matter. But on the other hand... it was a much more sensitive matter than he would have expected from the blond teen. Still, he knew that it was important to build up a proper rapport with the three youths under his command...

_Yamato had sat down beside Naruto, who then explained what had transpired between him and Hinata during his battle with the Six Paths of Pain..._

Yamato was silent, mulling over what the teenager had told him. Naruto had been surprisingly open about the whole thing. Incidentally, the most shocking revaluation (Hinata's confession and then her seeming death at the hands of the "Deva" Path) also explained what had triggered the activation of his six-tailed form!

"Wow, that was quite an ordeal to have been put through..." He began. "It sounds like Hinata really is in love with you to have tried to defend you against Pain." Yamato paused for a moment and then looked at Naruto again. "I guess the real question here is how you feel about her." He reasoned.

Naruto sighed and looked off into the horizon. "I feel really stupid... She was always there, cheering me on and telling me how much I had inspired her..." He began. "...And I was just so oblivious the whole time..." He paused.

Yamato listened intently as Naruto continued. "I mean... she's a really nice girl, and I do like being around her... I sort feel at ease with her." He reasoned. "I don't have any thing to compare this too... I mean, it never even occurred to me that there was a girl who likes me- let alone Hinata Hyuuga!"

Naruto stopped and turned to look when Yamato placed his hand on his shoulder.

The brown-haired Jounin smiled at him. "You never struck me as the kind of guy to let lack of experience stop you." He said. "You perfected the Super Rasengan, and then learned the Sacred Sage Arts... You accomplished those things on your merits- so I don't see how this is any different."

The youth suddenly perked up. "Yeah, you're right- I can't let this get me down... I gotta go for it!" He exclaimed, rising to his feet.

Naruto then turned to look at his captain and smiled at him. "Ya know, Yamato-sensei... You're a pretty cool guy." He remarked, rubbing the back of his head. "And well... I just wanted to say I'm glad that you're our leader."

Yamato watched as Naruto quickly bolted off- towards the village. _"...Would that it were romance was this simple for everyone..." _He thought with a sigh, blushing slightly. _"Still, at least this proves that not all girls go for the silent aloof types..."_

(An image of Kakashihad appeared briefly as he said the last part.)

He smiled and rubbed his chin. _"Heck, maybe I should look into finding myself a girlfriend..."_

**.o.o.o.**

The raven-haired kunoichi was silent as Naruto stood before her- smiling, but with a slightly nervous posture. The blond ninja had to cast his gaze to the side... her pale eyes were distracting him from his objective!

Naruto crossed his arms behind his head as he spoke. "So Hinata, I was wondering... if you wanted to go out sometime?"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat and she blushed. But after a moment, she managed to compose herself enough and offered him an equally flustered smile. "...o-of course, I... I'd love to Naruto." She managed to reply.

Naruto beamed when he heard the answer, his broad smile causing the marks on his cheeks to look even more like whiskers. When this was combined with how his (semi-closed) eyes were arched upward, he really did look like a fox! Luckily, Hinata happened to find this cute!

**.o.o.o.**

Lord Hiashi stood in the doorway of his estate with his arms crossed- watching as Naruto Uzumaki asked his eldest daughter out on a date. He sighed. "I'm still not totally sure about this boy... are you certain he's reliable?"

Neji smiled and nodded respectfully as the elder Hyuuga turned to him. "Yes Uncle," He began, maintaining eye contact. "Despite how rough and unorthodox he may seem, Naruto possesses a very rare ability."

"Really now, and what exactly is that?" He asked in a casual tone. Hiashi knew of Naruto's many accomplishments in terms of raw skill and how highly regarded he was by many of the people of Konoha. Still, he was curious about this 'other' ability that his prodigal spoke of.

Neji nodded. "Naruto has the ability to move the hearts and minds of others- to help them aspire to better themselves, to become more than they are."

Hiashi smirked slightly and looked back outwards. "Well, for such praise to come someone as highly regarded as you... then perhaps it's true." He remarked.

**(- End of Part I -)**

**.o.o.o.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **While reading the most recent manga, I've found myself scratching my head. Hinata's confession was a VERY crucial moment in the series... but it was never addressed again. I mean, Naruto went ape-shit when he thought she'd been killed!

Also, Sakura's "confession" felt very contrived to me. It seemed like is was just a way to drop her into the the Senshu vs. Uchiha plot-line. Sakura is too smart to have thought she could fool Naruto or that she could kill Sasuke. (I think this is due to Kishimoto having to cope with so many plot threads.)

I hope I got Yamato right- I wanted to show him being a positive figure in Naruto's development without making him seem too preachy. The scene between Hiashi and Neji was another part where I had to think about it. I tend to be more positive, so I felt that he would have maid an effort to make amends with Neji.

I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Reviews and feedback are always appreciated! And I hope to have the next chapter out soon.

-Bojack727


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who was so very kind enough to review the first chapter of my story and give me feedback. It really makes me feel good to know you guys like this.

Special thanks to Rose Tiger and GreatGoogilyMoogily for pointing out the bits I'd misspelled. Thanks to you, I was able to correct those embarrassing mistakes! And of course, many thanks to everyone else who reviewed the first chapter- this is for you guys!

* * *

**CALL IT A DATE**

**Part II:**  
"**The Springtime of Youth"**

Thing had gone great! Naruto had finally built up the courage to ask Hinata out on a date... and she'd agreed! At any other time before today, he never would have believed that he'd be going on a date with someone as amazing as her. She was a Hyuuga- a member of one of the most elite clans in the entire village... yet she liked _him!_

Hinata found herself blushing as she stood before the blond teenager. She desperately wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything meaningful to say after accepting his offer. Still, as she thought about, she recalled the old adage about how actions spoke louder than words... Mustering all the courage she could find, she leaned in and nervously planted a quick kiss on the young man's cheek. She instantly pulled back, covering her blushing face with her slender hands.

Naruto had gone wide-eyed, but he was also blushing as well (though in his case, it was a lighter tone). He was uncharacteristically silent for a moment- perhaps realizing that one of usual declarations wasn't appropriate for this moment. Eventually, he just smiled at her- still blushing- as he spoke. "So... I guess I can take that as I good sign then?" He asked, giving a cheeky smile.

He watched as she struggled to come up with some sort of response. Though, in all honesty, he was mainly focused on how nice she looked at the moment. She was such a pretty girl- her long raven hair and those pale eyes of hers that looked like water. Eventually, while averting her eyes from him, she muttered something. "Oh Naruto..."

**.o.o.o.**

Kakashi Hatake still found it hard to believe that he was now the new Hokage of Konoha. He still wasn't sure if he was cut out for it... but he also knew that right now, the people of Leaf needed to be able to feel confidence in their leader. So, he had manned up and accepted the post.

As much as he respected and admired the late Third Lord, he couldn't bring himself to dress in such formal attire as he had done. Lord Hiruzen had been nicknamed "The Professor" because he knew all known jutsus. He'd been taught by the First and Second Hokages. He oversaw the growth and prosperity of the four generations of Shinobi and was almost seventy when he heroically gave his life to stop Orochimaru. Yes, the Third Lord could pull that look off...

...But Kakashi was no Third Lord... Maybe, if he was lucky enough to reach 'old age', then he might were something more formal. Though if things played out the way he hoped they would, he'd be able to pass the title on to his successor in less than a decade!

Getting back to dress sense...

There were no rules that forbid wearing masks, so the mask had stayed! He's also kept his Konoha headband as well- stylishly tilted down over his left eye. He had opted to wear a white formal long-sleeved overcoat. The best part was that the coat was that is was full of pockets... where he could store things... like whichever installment of the _Icha-Icha_ series he happened to be reading at the time. Underneath the coat, he wore his black bodysuit and metal hand guards over black gloves (from his ANBU days). He also kept all his gear and scrolls hidden within the coat.

At the moment, however, he had something that he needed to do... something that was long overdue. It was time he settled things. He gestured for the Attendant Nin and the young mid-rank ninja quickly appeared before his desk. "Kakashi-sama?"

The silver-haired ninja cleared his throat (mostly for dramatic emphasis). "Please, relax... I need you to locate a few people and inform them to meet me back here in an hour." He instructed in a calm amiable tone.

The attendant nodded and listened at Kakashi further explained his instructions.

**.o.o.o.**

"Honestly, you kids have no idea how to treat a weapon!" The swordsman said while striking away at the red-hot metal over his anvil. "I mean, this is one the best swords I've seen years- and you managed to snap it in half!" He continued as he worked the blade.

Naruto stood in front of the stall, listening to the old master complain as he repaired Naruto's broken sword. Sakura had asked why he'd been so insistent on having it repaired instead of just replacing it. The reason was- as he'd explained- that this sword was in fact the same sword that he'd acquired in Mount Myobuko while training to become a Toad Sage.

...You just didn't throw away something like that- it mean far too much!

Over time, as he had come into his own and become a proper Shinobi, Naruto now ultimately found himself tasked with his greatest challenge ever- to see that the desire of his late master would become a reality... To bring lasting peace to this world! He owed it to both himself and others to achieve this. Naruto had inherited the will of his late master Jiraiya, and he was determined to live up to his expectations. As the main character of his master's first book had said:

"_If such a thing as peace truly does exist, then I'm going to find it!"_

But it wasn't just that dream of Jiraiya that were at stake... The Third Hokage had also longed for peace, and had sacrificed himself to ensure the future of Konoha... entrusting the next generation with the duty of making the future a peaceful one. 'Granny Tsunade' had pushed herself so hard in the defense of the village, that she'd put herself into a coma! After draining his own lifeforce to revive those he'd killed, in his final moments- Nagato had tasked him with seeing that _their_ Master's desire for peace became reality.

The grumpy sword-master wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked back up at Naruto. "...Come back by here this afternoon- I ought to have the thing ready by then." With that, Naruto nodded and headed off- down the through the market, back towards his apartment.

**.o.o.o.**

Sakura had learned a lot lessons over the years... One of the most important lessons was to not judge a person solely by their outward appearance. Also, there was a difference between looking cool and being a good person. In fact, terms like 'angst' and 'emotionally distant' were down-right _uncool._

The pink-haired medical ninja had long since gotten over 'him'. Sakura had moved on with her life and found someone else. True, he might not have seemed like the most suave or coolest guy to some, but had other qualities... Like his unyielding will and his sense of determination! As far as Sakura was concerned, it was those sort of traits that were truly cool.

Sakura was abruptly pulled back to reality when an all too familiar figure came to perfect stop right in front of her. She smiled warmly at him, her aquamarine eyes picking up the sunlight perfectly as she spoke. "Lee... how did your training session with Master Guy go?"

"It was amazing Sakura!" He replied enthusiastically. "Still... no matter how strong I may be, there will always be obstacles to overcome! Truly, the energy flowing within me must be the Springtime of Youth that Master Guys speaks of!" He exclaimed, thrusting his arm up towards the sky.

Lee suddenly winced as a surge of pain shot through him and his arm fell limp at his side. He clutched his shoulder with his right hand...

_At Sakura's insistence, they went elsewhere. About fifteen minutes later, the two found themselves just outside some nearby woods..._

Sakura sighed and shook her head. The two of them were seated on a large rock. Lee had shed his flack vest and his jumpsuit was partly pulled down- exposing his left upper arm and shoulder. Sakura was seated behind him with her gloves off...

She moved her right hand across his shoulder, noting how he winced. "I thought so... you strained you shoulder." She spoke in a calm voice. "It's nothing too serious... just relax and wait a moment." She instructed as she focused her chackra and let it seep into his shoulder- gradually mending the frayed tissue.

Lee gasped slightly as he felt the pain in his shoulder start to fade. "You really shouldn't push yourself so hard. You're only human- your body can only take so much abuse." She remarked as he slipped his jumpsuit back on.

The taijutsu master turned around towards her and sighed. "I know Sakura... It's just that can't help but push myself." He continued. "Striving to attain a goal- no matter how difficult it may be- is the greatest experience that a Shinobi can feel."

He shook his head and continued in a more somber tone. "Still...I'm very sorry to have inconvenienced you like this..." He replied. "Truly, you're an angel for putting up with me."

Sakura found herself blushing as she mulled over his words. She slipped her bare hands over his wrapped ones and leaned forward- planting a kiss on his cheek- causing him to blush darkly in the process. He pulled back in surprise as she smiled at him.

"Lee... just promise me that you'll never stop pursuing your dream." She told him softly, noting that he was also blushing. "I'll always be here for you... to support you- and to patch you up when your hurt."

**.o.o.o.**

Hinata paused before stepping inside the Yamanaka Clan's Flower Shop. She needed some advice on how to go about getting ready for her date. After some deliberation, she had concluded the feisty and outgoing Ino would be an appropriate adviser for the situation.

She ventured inside the shop and quickly and spotted Ino manning the counter. The blond kunoichi was idly reading a magazine, her trademark lock of blond hair hanging down the right side of her face. She quickly perked up when she spotted the raven-haired girl. "Oh hi! What brings you here, Hinata?" She asked in her usual upbeat tone.

Hinata paused briefly, steadying herself. "Well, you see... There's something important that I wanted to ask your advice about..." She began in a low voice, trying not to blush too much.

This certainly peeked the other girl's curiosity. The Hyuuga were highly respected among the elite clans of Konoha, so to have the heiress of the Main Branch seeking her advice was a bit surprising to say the least. "Sure... what can I help you with?"

Ino waited eagerly as Hinata steeled herself. "Well, the truth is that I came to ask you advice on something really important..." She paused, which only further engrossed the other girl. "...I'm going out on a date... and I'm not sure what I need to do to get ready for it!" She blushed, realizing that she'd blurted out the last part.

Things were quiet for a moment, and silence fell between the two of them. Then, Ino slowly began to smile as she looked on at the red-faced girl standing before her. "Well now, why didn't you say so in the first place?" She asked in a friendly tone.

**.o.o.o.**

Naruto crossed the open gate as he approached the front of the Nara household. He made his way towards the door and knocked.

After a moment, the door slid open and a woman appeared. Her long dark hair hung down her back and she wore a white apron over her black garb. Naruto quickly recognized her... She was Yoshino Nara, Shikamaru's mother- and well known for ruling the house with iron hand. "Can I help you?"

Wisely deciding that he didn't want to provoke the wrath that both the Elder and Younger Nara men were so afraid of, Naruto promptly spoke up. "Sorry to bother you, but is Shikamaru in?"

Her expression suddenly softened. "Oh, you must Naruto Uzumaki... My son is in the back, out on the patio." She explained with a smile. "Please, come in."

When he looked at the woman, he could see that she _was_ Shikamaru's mother. The similarities were much more subtle than with his dad. Still, there were little things, like how Shikamaru's jaw an cheeks were slightly more rounded like his mother's.

Following the Nara Matriarch, he met up with Shikamaru out back of the house... Shikamaru had been casually sitting on the hardwood deck discussing something with a sandy-haired girl in a long blue dress. The two of them looked up at him as he approached. As Naruto looked more closely at the girl, he began to realize something...

"_Man, she looks familiar... I know I've seen her somewhere before... but where? Wait! If her hair was more frizzy, and she had on glasses and was wearing a white coat..."_

In a sudden burst of clarity, Naruto spoke up. "Aren't you that girl from the Decryption Department?" He asked abruptly. "Yeah... I remember now! You had Kakashi-sensei read those pages from his pervy book out loud." He added in a confident tone.

Silence fell between the three of them. Shiho blushed while Shikamaru's shoulders slumped...

**(- End of Part II -)**

* * *

I ended up covering a lot of info in this chapter... And I did promise other couples in the chapters, so here they are. The next few chapters might take a little longer to write, since I want to be sure they're as good as possible.

I has happy to be able to bring the other characters into the story as we. I liked the idea of Hinata going to Ino for advise. However, when it came to Naruto looking for a advise... I was kind of at a loss. The only (confirmed) man in Konoha to be in a serious relationship was killed. I'm really pleased with Sakura and Lee's scene. I think it worked pretty well and (hopefully) seemed sincere.

And for those of you wondering about what was going on in the last scene. I've got a separate story planned about Shikamaru and Shiho that will explain how they got together.

See you guys later,

-Bojack727


	3. Chapter 3

I actually wrote the second chapter in record time, but circumstances prevented me from posting it over the weekend. This chapter ended up longer because I a lot of story to cover.

I've been working on a sort of 'umbrella series' to put this one in called _The Ninja Courtship Anthology._ So this would actually be Volume 1 of the series and "Ebb & Flow" would be Volume 2. I still want to write some Shakamaru/Shiho and a Sakura/Lee fics.

* * *

**CALL IT A DATE**

**Part III:**  
"**Things Bestowed"**

Shikamaru shook his head as Naruto looked at him and Shiho. _"How bothersome..."_ He thought to himself. _"Just like always, no tact whatsoever..."_ He continued silently.

Shiho looked to the dark-haired youth. "Um, should I go?" She asked in an uncertain tone.

He shook his head and smiled at her. "Of course not, you didn't do anything." Shiho blushed as Shikamaru rose to his feet, his hands tucked into the pockets of his black trousers. "So, what exactly brings you here, Naruto?" He asked, his tone smooth and collected.

"Well, to be honest... I'm not sure if even you can help me out with this..." He confessed in a hesitant tone. This announcement caught the two by surprise.

"Really, and what is that you need help with?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto shook his head and smiled. "Well... you see, I asked Hinata out on a date... and she agreed." He began, blushing faintly.

The dark-haired ninja smiled suddenly. "Well, it wood seem that there really is more to you than expected." He replied. "Still... I don't really see why you came to me."

The blond shrugged. "Honestly... As far as I can see, all the older guys seem to be chronically single." He confessed, rubbing the back of his head. "And I don't really know any of the married men well enough to speak to them about something like this..."

Shikamaru snorted. "Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem... Shino's dad is kind of strange, and from what I've heard- Kiba's dad was chased off by his mother." He reasoned, stepping in close to Naruto. "And the only thing my dad could help you is how to not make a woman mad." He said the last bit in a low tone.

The young genius stepped back and looked at him. "I'm starting to get an idea as to why your here now, talking to me about this..." He continued. "And truthfully, I'm not gonna be much help either in that department." He admitted with a smile and a wave of his hands.

Naruto balked at this. "But you're a friggin' genius- you're one of the smartest guys I've ever met." He replied. "And then there's the fact that you've had so much experience with girls--"

"Are you retarded?!" Shikamaru asked bluntly (to cut him off), cursing his luck. "First off, don't say it like that- you're making it sound like there's something wierd going on." He added in a reprimanding tone.

"...What's he talking he about?" Shiho asked calmly.

Shikamaru blushed slightly at the question, but turned back to her. "Ino Yamanaka is part of my cell- and people kept assuming that something was going on between us." He began. "However, this numskull is probably referring to the fact that I always ending up fighting girls."

"In the preliminaries of our Chunin exam, I was pitted against the one of only four girls there. One of the others was Temari of the Sand..." He continued. "...In the finals, I then had to fight Temari- the _only_ girl in the lineup. I also ended up having to fight the _only_ girl member of the Sound Four... only to end up having to to he helped by Temari in the end."

The encryption specialist smiled to herself as Shikamaru turned back to Naruto. "Honestly, if Hinata is as seriously in love with _you_ as she seems to be... than worrying about the 'little details' is just a troublesome waist of time."

Shiho perked up. "He's right." She offered in a friendly tone. "If Hinata likes you for who you are, then it's just a matter of you being sincere and dependable... and treating her nice."

The back door suddenly slid open, revealing Yoshino Nara! She leaning against the door frame as she looked at the three teenaged. "She's right you know." The dark-haired woman began. "Real women like nice, sensitive men who they can trust... Just like Shikaku-san and me."

Shikamaru looked quizzically at his mother for a moment. "So... then you trust dad?"

She smiled at the question. "Of course I trust your father... I married him, I had his kid... You wouldn't be here right now if I didn't _trust_ your father." She added in an almost nostalgic tone. "I mean, he knows what would happen if he ever betrayed me... But listen to me harp on like this."

The three of them listened in silence as she continued. "It's just that all this talk about budding romance is making me feel wistful... Anyway, I've made you all some tea."

**.o.o.o.**

"Luckily, I don't really have to do all that much in your case- you already have the kind of look that a lot of guys really go for." Ino commented as she ran a brush through the other girl's hair.

"Really, are you sure?" Hinata asked in a surprised tone. She was perched on a chair, in front of full-sized mirror in Ino's room.

Ino smiled at her. "With your dark hair, pale skin, and elegant figure... you're a classical beauty in every sense." The blond responded, making her blush. "And besides, you've got something that's essential to being a truly great Kunoichi..."

Hinata looked up, over her shoulder, at Ino's smiling face. "R-really? You mean that... What is it?"

The blond's smile widened and her eyes narrowed. "Your breasts, Hinata- seriously, they're amazing!" She replied, making the girl blush darkly.

Ino noted her embarrassment and shook her head. "You really should be more confident about yourself- it's nothing to be ashamed of." She said in a reassuring tone. "Your a woman, you have to be proud of your body!"

She continued. "I'm just amazed that you haven't been asked out before now- especially with that 'horndog' Kiba on your team!" Ino added with a cheeky smile.

Hinata covered her face, but as she thought about it... the members of the Inuzuka Clan were not known for their mastery of tact and subtlety...

The mother, Tsume, was the very embodiment of the term _'She-Wolf'_. Having reputedly "scared away" her husband, she then went on to instill the Inuzuka Clan ethos in her two children so fiercely that at times it bordered on outright abuse! Still, if anyone were to ever threaten the village, let alone her children- Tsume would employ that very same fierce, bloodthirsty nature to defend them...

"_As harsh as my mom is, if me or Hana were ever in danger... Well, the enemy would have to outright kill her- because only death would stop her from protecting us. ...That's how hardcore she is."_

Back in reality, Ino continued. "Still, when you told me that Naruto had asked you out... I was sort of surprised at first. But the more I stop and think about it... I can see him doing something like that." She reasoned as she finished with her hair.

She continued. "He's a lot different from when we all first started. But now, he's the hero of the village- he took on all six of those Akatsuki creeps and took 'em all out on his own!"

Hinata smiled to herself. _"Naruto may be the 'Hero of Konoha' now... But he was always my hero, right from the start..."_

"Anyway, we should figure out what you're going to wear..."

**.o.o.o.**

Naruto had been summoned to the Hokage's Tower. When he arrived, he found that Captain Yamato was there, along with his Teammates- Sakura and Sai. Surprisingly, Iruka was also present as well. The four of them were all smiling.

Naruto glanced towards the desk, where Kakashi was sitting. "Did I miss something... What's going on here, Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver-haired Jounin casually rose to his feet. "Well, I just thought that your Captain and your teammates, and your teacher Iruka would all want to be here for the _big moment_." He began in his usual calm measured tone.

"Er, 'Big moment'...? I don't really understand what you mean." Naruto replied nervously.

He became silent as Kakashi looked directly at him with his regular eye. "Naruto... Over the last five years, I watched you grow into a proper ninja. At times, I was there, fighting alongside you... But there were times when you had to rise to occasion on your own..."

"...It's impossible to not acknowledge how far you've come. You're more than just a Shinobi, you're a Sage... just like Lord Jiraiya." He continued. "When Pain invaded the village and laid waist to everything, you arrived and defeated all six forms... Something that not even the combined strength of the entire village could do."

Sakura and Yamato were smiling warmly. Even Sai seemed genuinely interested in what was going on. Iruka was also smiling fondly as Kakashi spoke.

"While it doesn't usually work like this, I found that my fellow Jounins agreed with me that we could make an exception in your case." Kakashi explained. "Effective as of right now... you are officially promoted to the rank of Chunin."

Naruto went wide-eyed at the declaration. Kakashi continued. "I know it's not much, but if you're going to be fighting and risking your life for Konoha and its people- alongside the rest of us- then you'll need the authority to do it." He paused. "Congratulations Naruto, you deserve it."

The blond ninja rubbed his eyes in an attempt to compose himself. He looked back over at his former teacher. "I- I'm not sure what to say... But thank you, I'll do my best to live up."

Kakashi nodded. "I know you will, Naruto- I believe in you."

**.o.o.o.**

Naruto, along with his captain, teammates and his mentor, made their across the courtyard in front of the Hokage Tower.

Iruka had his arm around Naruto. "I'm so proud of you Naruto... Ever since that one day, I always knew you'd achieve great things." He declared happily. "I know that you'll do great as as a Journeyman, just like everything else you've done."

Naruto blushed faintly. "Iruka-sensei..." He paused. "You were the first person who ever acknowledged me as a true shinobi... But more than that, you risked your life to defend me that day... and I'll never forget that. I'm going to become a great Shinobi, so one day- you can say that you helped Naruto Uzumaki become who he is." He finished enthusiastically.

The teacher chuckled, but smiled and nodded at his former student's remark. Iruka reached over and ruffled his hair. "Well now, In that case... I can't wait to hear about your up-coming missions!"

Yamato smiled. "Don't get too ahead of yourself just yet." He began. "Right now, Team 7 is going to need you more than ever... And since your a Chunin now, I'm going to need to be able to count on your support even more."

"Right, Captain Yamato!" Naruto replied. "I won't let you down- we'll stop the Akatsuki, once and for all!" He added enthusiastically.

Sai had been observing the conversation as went on. He rubbed his cheek thoughtfully, before turning to Sakura. "I wonder... Could this be Naruto's gift?"

The pink-haired medic ninja regarded him for a moment. "What do mean, Sai?"

He flashed a faint smile at her. "Well... it's just that I've heard others speak of a 'special ability' that Naruto possesses..." He began. "And just now, as I watched him... I think I'm beginning to understand a little of it..."

Sakura was quiet as he continued. "Being around Naruto... He makes others want to better themselves- to become something more." He reasoned in a calm voice.

She found herself smiling at his remark. Over time, she'd come to realize that Sai could be surprisingly genuine at time. And because he was incapable of guile or malice, his candid remarks actually were rather poignant at times.

"You're right Sai, Naruto really seems to be able to inspire others... It's a special gift of his."

The calm dark-haired ninja blushed slightly once more. "Sakura... do you... think that even I can become something more than I am?" He asked in low voice, flushing ever so slightly

Sakura smiled warmly at him and nodded. "Of course Sai, you just have to believe in yourself." She offered in a friendly tone.

**.o.o.o.**

Sakura ran the brush through Naruto's spiky blond locks a few more times before setting it down. The pink-haired girl stepped back and looked at his seated form for a moment, then nodded to herself.

"Alright, that looks pretty good." She began. "This is a nice social event, so you won't need to wear your headband." She added as she continued. "Now go to the guest room and try on the clothes that we agreed on." She instructed him, handing him several items of clothing.

Sakura turned in time to greet Tenten as she walked into the room. The weapons-specialist was dressed casually and had her hands tucked into the pockets of her capri pants. "Thanks for coming on such short notice... I just needed another girl's input."

The brunet just smiled and nodded. "Not at all, I was happy to come- especially when you explained what was going on." She replied with a smile. Tenten took a seat and the two young women made small take while they waited.

"Okay Sakura... I think I'm ready." Came Naruto's voice from the other side of the door.

The two teens watched as the door opened and Naruto stepped in side. He was was wearing a pair of black trousers with a white formal kimono top tucked into them. He was also wearing a sleek black haori jacket (open in the front) that came down about mid-thigh. He had a black sash wrapped around his waist and was sporting sandals. His mesh undershirt was partly visible under the folds.

Sakura walked over to him and gripped the front of his top and tightened it up in the front. She then reached up and adjusted the front of his haori coat so that the Konoha 'Leaf' Crests were more visible in the front (along with the larger one in the back).

Sakura quickly stepped back and nodded with a smile. "Much better... now you look like a proper gentleman." Naruto flushed slightly at the compliment, but kept his cool.

Tenten brought up her hand to hide her smile. When he'd first come in and the top had been loose in the font, she'd gotten a little peak at chest through the mesh undershirt. The brown-haired Kunoichi had to admit that Naruto wasn't the scrawny kid she'd first met.

**(- End of Part III -)**

**

* * *

**Please let me know what you guys though of this chapter. Your feedback is always very important to me. The next chapter will (finally) be about Naruto and Hinata's date, so if you guys have any suggestions- then please feel free to tell me.

Also, if some of you were a little confused by the part where Naruto was promoted... Well, it was annoying me that he's classified as a Genin. Naruto needs to be taken more seriously, so he needs some recognition. As a Sage, Naruto is arguably stronger than most of the Jounins, so I felt that he deserved a promotion. I hope everyone was in character and didn't seem too OOC.

Also, Yoshino's a lot of fun to write- because she doesn't take any BS from anyone! I was also glad to be able to bring Sai into the story. He's an interesting character, so there's a lot of potential with him.

-Bojack727


	4. Chapter 4

Well, here it is- this chapter starts off the date! I put a lot of time into writing this chapter, so I hope you guys will enjoy reading it. Naruto/Hinata fanfics are great to write because they're such a cute couple and there's a purity to them.

Special thanks go to Hektols, Chellythemadhatter, and Demon of Konoha... and everyone else who reviewed this (as well as faved this or put it on their alert list). So again, thanks to all of you.

* * *

**CALL IT A DATE**

**Part IV:  
**"**Someplace Else"**

It was early evening in Konoha as Naruto Uzumaki navigated the smooth stone path that led towards her house. He arrived at the Hyuuga estate and walked under the tall gateway. He quickly spotted the familiar dark-haired girl seated at a bench. Hinata quickly stood up when she saw him approaching. Naruto stopped suddenly, taken back when he saw her...

Hinata's long raven hair hung loose down her back, while dark locks came down along the sides to frame her face. Her light skin contrasted sharply with her black hair, while her striking pale blue eyes resembled pools of water bathed in moonlight. She was dressed in a full-length black kimono. Blue-green wave patters were set against the plush black fabric and a large light blue obi around her waist. The outfit subtly hugged the curve of her chest and her pale hands partially peeked out from the long sleeves.

Naruto blushed- finding himself momentarily at a loss as to what to say. He'd always been so preoccupied with his missions and jutsus that he'd never really taken the time to admire the things around him. After a moment, he composed himself enough to respond. "...Oh wow Hinata, you look really pretty." He offered, flashing her a fox-like smile.

Hinata blushed darkly, but smiled at his words. "Really? ...I'm really glad you think so." She began with a cute smile. "I wasn't sure, but Ino said that I'd look good in black..." She added, glancing down at her outfit. She then looked up and smiled at the young ninja. "...And you look good too, Naruto- you look really handsome." she finished.

Naruto smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Hinata..." He replied, also a bit nervous. "I've never really had to dress up like this before... So I wasn't sure if I could pull this sort of look off." He admitted with a smile. Naruto then offered her his arm, which she accepted.

The two youths made their way towards the front gate, arm in arm. Naruto smiled strangely as they walked. "Still, it feels a little weird not having my headband or my weapons..." He admitted as they arrived at the high archway of the front entrance.

Hinata smiled at the remark and shook her head. "But you have all your jutsus and other abilities... so you don't really need a weapon." She calmly reasoned. "Still, Kurenai-sensei taught me that a woman should always be prepared- so I have a Kunai set hidden on me." She admitted with a smile, patting her obi with her free hand.

Naruto chuckled slightly. "Since we're sharing secrets..." He began with a smile. "Tenten gave me a Weapons Scroll... you know, just in case." He added as they walked under the archway. "I've got it tucked inside my coat." He added in a hushed tone.

**.o.o.o.**

Kakashi reclined, reading one of the volumes of the _Make Out_ series. It was getting late, and things had finally begun to quite down within the tower. After a moment, he set the book down on his cluttered desk and stood up. He turned to look out through the large window...

He instantly made out the five faces on the mountainface... As he looked at it, he thought about how it wasn't just a momunment. No, the faces on were a testament to everything the Hokage's had stood for. And now, their stone counterparts looked out across Konoha... much the same as how they had looked after the village.

_"Master Namikaze... I wonder what you're thinking right now?" _Kakashi thought out loud._ "I wish you were here, to see what a great Shinobi your son's becoming. You must be proud of him? I certainly am." _He smiled to himself, under his mask as he continued. _"If you're listening, tell Master Jiraiya that Naruto's doing well."_ He turned around when he heard the sound of the door opening.

"So, is the chat going well?" Anko asked with a mischevious smile. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. Her long coat shifted as she walked up beside him. "Don't worry, I don't think you're crazy." She remarked, patting him on the shoulder. After a moment, her expression became more sober as she looked up at the mountain. "...I miss him."

Kakashi was taken back by the serious look on her face. "Anko...?"

"Oh, sorry." She gave him one of her usual smiles. "It just remembered something..." The ecentric ninja began. "After Orochimaru marked me and cast me aside... Third Lord defended me, he stood up for me when no one else would." She explained. "Doubting something is easy, there's no effort in that... And yet the Third Lord always believed in others, he had faith."

Kakashi nodded and smiled. "The Third Lord was a great man... He embodied everything good that Konohagakure stands for. He never backed down from danger and never gave into cynicism." Kakashi suddenly placed a hand on Anko's shoulder. "Seeing as neither of us seem to be in the mood for paperwork... How about we go have a drink?"

Anko smiled incredulously. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but is _The Hokage_ asking me out?"

He ginned at the comment. "That depends... Do you want me to ask you out?"

**.o.o.o.**

Naruto and Hinata were seated at a small circular table in a medium-sized hall. The lights were turned down, so the decorative oil lamp on the table acted as the main source of illumination. Many of the other tables were occupied by the other patrons. The far end of the hall featured an elevated stage- though it was dark at the moment...

It was a nice little club called _'The Falling Leaves'_. Naruto had opted have their date here because it was more off the radar- yet still classy at the same time. He didn't want to be in a situation with either of them drawing attention (either by her distinctive pale eyes or his unusual blond hair) and possibly causing a scene.

Hinata had been looking at the inactive stage briefly... She then turned back to face Naruto, her long silky black hair shifting slightly as she moved. "I've heard about this place... There's supposed to be a lot of really good acts here." She remarked.

Naruto became silent as he looked at Hinata in the lamp light...

Her skin was smooth and pale, almost like porcelain. Though her lips were a soft pink color- similar to when she blushed. Her long raven hair flowed downward like black satin... Tapered fore-locks came down in the front to frame her face, while her bangs stopped just above her thin eyebrows. And her eyes... At first glance, one was inclined to think they were a whitish tone. However, as he looked at them, he could see that they were more silvery than white- with hint of pale blue in them...

Hinata blushed darkly under his gaze... "Naruto... is something wrong?"

The young man was quickly snapped back to reality. He blushed, realizing that he'd been caught staring at her... He cleared his throat as he tried to compose himself. "Oh, no... Nothing's wrong..." He replied nervously, still blushing. A sudden serious look came over him as he continued. "Hinata, there's something I need to tell you..." She became silent as he continued.

"When I was fighting- there was a point where I thought I was going to loose... Then you showed up." Naruto paused. "...I haven't forgotten what you told me that day- it's been in my thoughts ever since." He reached across the table and placed his hand over hers. "And the more I thought about it, I realized something..." He looked directly into her eyes. "...I think I've fallen for you, Hinata."

Hinata blushed and pulled back. She covered her mouth and turned her gaze downward. Despite her best efforts, her eyes quickly began to water and tears welled up in them. "Hinata... What's wrong?" He asked in hushed voice so as not to draw attention to them.

She reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes... But as she looked up at him, fresh tears formed and trickled down her face. Still, she managed a smile as she spoke. "Oh Naruto..." she began, attempting to compose herself. "J-just now... what you said... This is like a dream, I'm so happy right now." She finished, wiping away another round of tears from her pale eyes.

Naruto paused, breathless as he looked at the dark-haired girl sitting across from him. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her! He started to say something, but his throat become dry... "Hinata..." He began, smiling warmly at her. "Hinata, this isn't a dream- this is the real thing..." Naruto spoke a surprisingly calm and subdued tone.

Before anything else could happened- the stage suddenly lit up! Everyone (including Naruto and Hinata) turned to look at the stage... As man appeared at the front. He was clean-shaven and looked to be in his late thirties. He had on a pair of glasses and his long dark hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"My name Riesho Tanazaki- and as the owner of this club, I'd like to thank all of you coming tonight." He reached up and adjusted his glasses. "I'm guessing that some of you here tonight are ninjas?" He asked, gaining a handful of affirmatives from the audience.

"I was also a ninja... in my heyday." Riesho added with a smile, producing a Konoha headband from his coat and earning some cheers from the audience. "However, I also had a great love of the arts- and that's why I opened this place." He continued. "Aside from providing entertainment, I also wanted this club to serve as a venue for aspiring artists and performers."

"Tonight... We're going to do something a little different." He began. "Our first performer uses words as his medium... And he's here to entertain us with an epic prose narrative he composed." He announced as another person walked on stage. Reisho stepped off the stage as the lights dimmed.

The young man (who looked to be in his early twenties) was dressed in formal garb with a fancy matching haori jacket on. He bowed, then held up an ornate fan- flicking it open with a smile.

The performance played out like similar to Kabuki. He recited a couple of heroic ballads- recalling the adventures of some of the heroes of old... However, things took a surprising turn when he began performing _"The Sage and the Six Paths"_. Naruto turned red and Hinata giggled when the performer spoke of the _'The Sage'_ and how he _'defeated the Six Invaders and saved everyone'_!

As the next act began, Naruto relaxed and leaned back in his chair. Hinata was now sitting next to him as they faced the stage. A woman played a Ryuteki flute while an older-looking man played a stringed instrument and sang. Hinata blushed as she listened...

_You got into my life...  
__I don't know how you found me, but you did...  
It stopped me heading someplace else_

_And for a while... you could comfort me...  
__And hold me for some time... I need you now...  
__To be beside me... While all my world is so untidy_

As some point- without even being aware of it- Naruto had taken Hinata's hand in his- their fingers now interlaced. He glanced at the pretty girl sitting beside him and smiled to himself. He mused over how much had changed over the years... And how she'd always been there, beside him.

_I hope you won't let go... Maybe you'll let me know...  
That you'll be saddened like you've never been..._

_And for a while... I could comfort you...  
And hold you in my mind  
I need you now to be beside me...  
While all my world is sad and crazy_

As she unconsciously leaned against his side, Naruto thought about how Hinata had always been part of his life... He just hadn't realized how important she'd been until recently... She'd always told him how he had inspired her... But the truth was that she'd inspired him as well. Hinata had become a stronger person- she'd found the courage to not back down...

_Loneliness... Empty faces...  
Wish I could leave them all... In someplace else_

_And for a while... you could comfort me...  
And hold me for some time  
I need you now to be beside me...  
While all my world is so untidy_

Hinata looked up at Naruto and met his gaze. The two of them were silent for a moment as the music continued. At the moment, Naruto just wanted to get away from all conflicts and the violence of this world. He wanted something different... _someplace else._

The two of them blushed as Naruto reached over and placed his other hand on Hinata's shoulder. He drew her closer to him and he leaned towards her. He mouthed something that the dark-haired girl couldn't really make out. At the moment, she couldn't pull away from his gaze...

_Loneliness... Empty faces...  
Wish I could leave them all... In someplace else  
Someplace else......_

The song finished, and everyone else clapped... But at the moment, in the darkened hall, the two young ninja's were preoccupied with a more pressing matter.

Naruto slowly leaned in, closing the gap between them and brushing his lips against hers. Hinata didn't pull back or flinch... Without a word, she moved to deepen the kiss between them. Naruto focused all his attention on Hinata's soft lips- tasting them, feeling the supple contours of her mouth. For her part, Hinata savored the warmth that Naruto radiated and the surprising gentleness of his every move.

The two parted. Naruto pulled back, blushing as he looked at Hinata... Her pale flesh was flushed a rosy color. Her lips were still parted slightly and her eyes were half-lidded in a sort of dreamy expression. He felt his heart thump as he looked at her- the pale, raven-haired young woman before him was like a work of art!

Hinata drew in a breath as she looked at him. Right now, she felt so safe and happy as she beheld the young man before her. Hinata suddenly felt her heart flutter- Naruto looked so strong and cool in her pale eyes... Just like the gallant storybook hero of her dreams that he was!

The two of them smiled and both had to suppress a faint chuckle. Hinata leaned against him, smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. Naruto put and arm around her affectionately and smiled as he leaned back- with Hinata against him.

**.o.o.o.**

Shikamaru looked up at the night sky... As he looked at the scattered points of light, he thought about how easy it would be to loose oneself in that endless darkness.

Yes, out on a grassy slope at night, it was easy to get lost... Thankfully, Shikamaru had an anchor to keep his mind from getting wondering too far into the vastness of night sky. He sighed leisurely and turned his gaze to the young woman who's lap he currently resting his head upon.

The sandy-haired girl smiled down at him, brushing a hand against his dark hair. "What are you thinking about, Shika?" Shiho asked.

He grinned when she called him by the pet name... _Only she could call him that._ He liked the way it sounded coming from her lips. "...Just about life in general." He began. "For example... in spite of war, malice, and greed- life seems to go on." He reasoned. "In spite of all the bad things, I still have hope for the future."

Shiho nodded and smiled. "Care to elaborate on that?"

Shikamaru sat up and looked at her. "Think about it... Despite how bad humanity can be, there's so much more that's good about it." He explained in a soft tone. "Art is made, songs are composed, and people still fall in love." He added with a smile.

The cryptographer blushed faintly as he looked at directly at her during the last bit. She nervously brushed her hand through her sandy hair and smiled. "...I definitely like the sound of that."

Shikamaru smiled back at her and cupped the side of her face. He moved in close the gap between them and two shared a kiss...

**(- End of Part IV -)**

* * *

The lyrics in the song performed in the club were taken from _Someplace Else_ by George Harrison. The song is great and it's from his excellent 1987 album "Cloud Nine".

This chapter took longer to write than expected... I wanted to make this special and stand out, so I really tried to pull out all the stops for this one! I researched actual the names of Japanese instruments and clothing- I even referenced kimono fabrics to make sure that the wave design was plausible. I even set part of the chapter to music! I worked hard on the dialogue and romance so that it seemed natural.

Also, If you guys have a moment, it would mean a lot of you could check out my fanfic Shadowplay. It's another romantic story (that I'm quite proud of), but it features an unusual couple...

-Bojack727


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here we are at the final chapter... NaruHina fics are a lot of fun to write because they make such a cute couple. Hinata is such a sweet and gentle girl- she's perfect for Naruto. Of course, one of the great things about the series is that there are so many fun characters (and couples) to write for.

Special thanks to Rose Tiger, GreatGoogilyMoogily , Hektols, draco112, SilentSinger948, and everyone else. You guys have been amazing- all of you! Again, thank you all so much. Your continuing support and feedback has been a constant inspiration to me since I began this story.

* * *

**CALL IT A DATE**

**Part V:**

"**Cloud Nine"**

At the moment, everything seemed perfect to Naruto- as he walked along the secluded path with Hinata beside him. The dark-haired girl was nestled against him with her arm around his and her head resting on his shoulder. He smiled as he looked at the beautiful dark-haired, pale-eyed girl at his side. Her eyes almost seemed to mirror the moonlight.

When Hinata looked towards Naruto, she followed his gaze up towards the Hokage monuments above them, adorning the cliff-face. She took note of his thoughtful expression. "Naruto... what are you thinking about?" She asked in a soft tone.

Her words pulled him back to reality and he turned to face her. Again, he found himself smiling as he looked at her- resulting in a familiar attractive blush from the girl. "Ever since I was little, I always wanted to be Hokage... I thought that if I could become Hokage, than people would finally acknowledge me."

He paused for a moment. "But it's only just recently that I've started to truly understand what it means to the Hokage." He remarked. "To be the Hokage means to put aside any selfish ambitions and devote yourself to the protection of others."

Hinata listened intently as he continued. "But isn't about being the toughest of most skilled Shinobi in the village... The Hokage must embody everything that Konoha stands for and the beliefs that it holds dear." He explained. "Everything I've learned... from Iruka, Kakashi, and Master Jiraiya- that's what the will of fire is."

Hinata smiled up at him and nodded. "Naruto... I know that you'll be an amazing Hokage when the time comes." She began softly. "I know... because I have faith in you, I believe in you." She added, blushing darkly at her own words.

He reached down and took her smaller hands in his and looked at her for a moment. "You're an amazing girl Hinata..." He began in a near-whisper. "You're much stronger than you realize... When you tried to protect me from Pain, you reminded me that our intentions and beliefs are just as important as our actions... that's real courage."

Naruto blushed as he continued. "And I haven't forgotten the most important thing you told me that day... And it's time I returned the gesture." He looked directly into her pale eyes. "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you this... But I've also fallen in love with you... I want you to be part of my life, I want protect you... always." He finished, lifting up her hands to kiss them.

Hinata was silent at first, but tears suddenly began to well up in eyes and she started crying. Before Naruto could react, she spoke up amidst the tears. "I- I've loved you for the longest time... and now, to hear you say you feel the same way about me... I'm so happy!" She confessed happily amidst the downpour of tears."

Naruto quickly put his arms around Hinata and pulled her against him. He looked down at the raven-haired girl and smiled. "Tears, Hinata?" He asked softly as he embraced her. "I've gone and made you cry again... I much prefer your smile." The youth offered, cupping her chin and giving a foxy smile. "Unworthy as I am... would you kiss me again?"

Hinata smiled and nodded as he brushed the tears from her eyes. While still holding on to her (as if she might float away), Naruto leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. A faint whimper escaped her lips as he deepened the kiss. After a moment, the two parted and he looked down at her while running a hand through her silky hair.

He smiled at the sight of her blushing face. "I'd better get you back home pretty soon, before your father sends someone looking for us."

**.o.o.o.**

Anko cackled, her arms wrapped around Kakashi's held steady her as they two walked. Her cheeks were flushed a light pink color as she leaned against him. "You're so harsh! You actually used _One Thousand Years of Pain_ on the kid!" She exclaimed with a smile.

Kakashi, whose one face was imperceptibly flushed under the cover of his mask, nodded and gave an unseen smile. "Well, it worked out in the end... er, so to speak." He paused, regretting his choice of words as Anko burst out into another round of laughter at his unintended pun. The two were quiet for a moment. "So... how are you enjoying being a Squad Commander?"

The eccentric female ninja smiled strangely. "It's different from what I'm used to... I really like working with the younger ninjas..." She replied in a surprisingly wistful tone. "It's given me a new appreciation for what people like you and Guy and... Asuma did."

She sighed, thinking about their fallen friend. They all new that they could die at moment, yet they never expected that death would come for someone they'd known for so long... For a lot of them, it still left a bitter taste in their mouth when they mentioned him. Even more so when they thought about Korunei and the child...

Kakashi nodded, brushing a hand through his silver hair. "Yeah... I know how you feel. No matter how many years go by, loosing a comrade never gets any easier." He remarked somberly. "We tell can try tell ourselves that it's just the harsh reality of what we do... but in the end, that doesn't make it any easier." He added.

Anko shook her head. "It shouldn't ever be easy... The moment death becomes something we casually accept... that's the moment we stop being human." She remarked. "I remember once being told that the reason why so many Shinobi die so violently is because death comes easily... and Shinobi never die without a struggle."

Kakashi watched as the spiky-haired Jounin reached up and rubbed the crux of her neck. "Is the mark acting up?" He asked in a low tone.

He expected her to pull away or act pissed- but instead, she just continued to lean against him as they walked. "It always hurts to some degree... But I've gotten used to it and I don't even notice it most of the time." She replied. "...When I was at my worst, the pain from the curse mark was the only thing I had to remind me that I was alive."

The masked Shinobi nodded. "Yes, bad memories can cause us pain... But fond memories can save us." He mused softly. "I've lost a lot people- my family, more friends than I care to mention... But I'm still alive, and so are you." He remarked, gaining her attention. "We owe it to all those who gave their lives to make that they didn't die in vain."

"My master, the Yellow Flash, the Third Lord, and all the others..." Kakashi paused. "They gave their lives for Konoha, they believed in what it stood for. And so right we must carry the torch." He reasoned calmly as they walked. "But the time will come when the next generation will step up and carry on in place of us."

Anko nodded with a smile. "Yeah, the upcoming generation actually gives me hope for the future... Even a jaded person like me can see that that blond-haired pupil of yours is destined for great things." She reasoned with a smile.

She paused and shook her head. "I must be entering the melancholy faze of drunkenness..." Anko commented. "Otherwise I be acting so damn nostalgic right now." She added with a smile.

The two veteran Shinobi suddenly came to a halt when a sudden voice spoke up. "...Kakashi Sensei?"

**.o.o.o.**

Kakashi, with Anko still holding onto him, looked at the two youths standing before him. Somewhat similarly, he noted that Hinata was leaning against Naruto (with her arm around his)- though for all together different reasons. Naruto seemed just as taken back by the sudden appearance of his former Captain and the Proctor (arm-in-arm no less!)

As the older silver-haired ninja regarded the younger blond, Anko looked directly at Hinata for a moment- then a smile spread across her face. "So, are you two kids having fun tonight?" She asked in a devious tone that caused Hinata to blush once more.

Perhaps sensing the tension, Kakashi spoke up. "I certainly wasn't expecting to bump into you again so soon, Naruto." He began in an amiable tone. He then turned to Hinata and nodded politely. "Anyway, it's getting late- and you two probably need to head back home, right?"

"Y-yeah, exactly." Naruto managed to reply. Both he and Hinata quickly headed on- past the two older Shinobi- but the blond stopped when he felt Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder. Naruto looked to his former teacher, but the copycat ninja simply gave him an encouraging nod before releasing him. With that, the two youths quickly departed.

Anko sighed dejectedly. "Aw, why'd you let 'em off so easily?" She asked. "I wanted to see them squirm a little longer." She added in a slightly frustrated tone.

Kakashi merely shook his head in response. "Just let them enjoy the rest of their date... they don't need the hassle." He reasoned in a diplomatic tone. "Besides, you're a cell leader now- so you need to lead by example."

"Wow, I guess you really are the Hokage..." Anko sighed and shook her head. "When did you get to be so nice?" She asked him a smile as they continued along the path.

Kakashi chuckled slightly at the remark. "Not sure... I guess I've just mellowed with age." He replied, sparing a momentary glance at the dark-haired Jounin.

A strange smile abruptly spread across Anko's face. "Say, why don't you take me back to the tower and give a proper tour of the place?"

**.o.o.o.**

Naruto and Hinata were navigating the streets of the posh district of Konoha. The Expansive Hyuuga estate was becoming visible in the distance. The high reinforced wooden walls obscured the view of the grounds, though the gateway was open.

As the neared the outer edge of the grounds, the blond Shinobi paused and looked up at the night sky... The full moon was now visible amidst the vast dark blue night sky. Hinata noticed his sudden change in demeanor, but remained silent as he spoke up. "That guy in the mask we once met... His real name is Madara... and he's out there, somewhere." He commented in low tone. "...As long as he's at large, Leaf will never really be safe."

She quickly recalled their brief encounter with the masked man. "I remember... You, Kiba, and Shino... you're attacks just passed through him, like he was of air." She felt a chill as she recalled what had happened. Behind his buffoonish exterior lay something dark and dangerous...

Naruto turned to Hinata. "And now he's using my old Teammate as his instrument of destruction." He remarked in a grave tone. "As far as he's concerned, the Senshu and Uchiha rivalry never ended... And it won't by over till one clan destroys the other once and for all." Naruto added in a somber tone.

Hinata looked at him for a moment, then nodded. "Naruto... I know about the promise you made to Sakura." She began. "But if Sasuke really has become the person you say he has, then there's nothing left of him to save... H-he chose a life of violence and revenge."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. "I know... I think I always have- I just didn't want to admit it." He replied calmly. "Sasuke made his choice... and as a result of that, he's become my enemy." The blond then placed his hands on Hinata's shoulders. "As a descendant of Senshu, I must protect Konoha... And if that means that I have to fight him... then so be it."

"It's just so unfair..." Hinata replied sadly. "After everything you've been through, everything you done for all of us... now this." She continued, a slight tremor in her voice. "It should never had to come to this- I don't want to loose you!"

Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders in a soothing gesture. "Unlike our enemies, I've chosen to live in the present." He replied. "No matter what happens, I want to have a future- and I want you to be a part of it." He finished, smiling affectionately at her.

Hinata nodded and smiled. She leaned into him, enjoying the safety of his embrace. "Of course... That's all I've ever wanted."

**(- End of Part V -)**

**.o.o.o.**

**

* * *

**I wasn't sure if I should even reference Sasuke at all, but I eventually decided that it was important to at least touch upon the issue. However, as you can tell, I chose to portray Naruto as less focused on Sasuke and more on his own life.

I've got some ideas in the work... so can expect a sequel to this at some point. I also have a Sakura/Lee fic and Shikamaru/Shiho fic in the works as well. Again, thank you all so much for supporting this story.

-Bojack727


End file.
